


DEHORS

by LaMol



Series: CHASSEUR [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMol/pseuds/LaMol
Summary: Sur les traces de celui qui l'a détroussé, Daryl Dixon fait une mauvaise rencontre.Loin d'Alexandria, personne ne sait où il est.Rick lui avait pourtant bien demandé d'arrêter de chercher.Mon histoire commence entre le 9ème et le 10ème épisode de la saison 6 de The Walking Dead.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: CHASSEUR [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053242





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl Dixon est en chasse.

  
Remonter une piste, traquer une proie, c’est encore ce qu’il fait de mieux.

  
Il est en colère ; une rage sourde bat ses tempes, alimente son instinct et exacerbe ses sens.  
Il y pense depuis des jours.  
Au moment où il a compris que ce minable aux cheveux filasses le trahissait.

  
Il lui avait proposé son aide, ainsi qu’aux deux femmes qui l’accompagnaient.  
Parce qu’ils avaient l’air aux abois, terrorisés, et que recruter du monde pour augmenter la communauté était son job.  
L’autre connard lui avait tout pris, et s’était tiré en le laissant à moitié assommé la gueule dans la poussière.

  
Il avait pensé au moment où il chopperait ce mec alors qu’il le voyait se tirer avec sa moto, incapable de se lever pour le rattraper.  
Il avait pensé à la traque quand il avait trouvé le camion-citerne, et qu’il avait fini par retrouver Sacha et Abraham.  
Il y pensait encore quand ils avaient rencontré cette bande de motards qui les avaient menacés.  
Après ça, il avait eu d’autres préoccupations plus urgentes.

  
Il s’était occupé des motards (une belle explosion).  
Puis ils avaient enfin rejoint Alexandria, leur foyer, dévasté par une attaque de forcenés assoiffés de sang, pillé, mutilé.  
Même le combat contre la horde qui les envahissait n’avait pas calmé sa colère.  
Aux côtés des siens, il avait poignardé sans répit, plongé sa lame dans des crânes plus ou moins mous, jusqu’à ne plus sentir son bras, jusqu’à être couvert de sang et de tripes de la tête aux pieds.

  
Il savait qu’il ne s’arrêterait pas de le traquer avant de l’avoir trouvé, que ça devenait sa priorité numéro un, quoiqu'en disent les autres.  
Autrefois il avait laissé à un autre salopard le bénéfice du doute (mort ou disparu), il avait lâché l’affaire, et les conséquences avaient été terribles …destruction, morts, trop de morts, des gens qu’il aurait pu protéger. Qu’il aurait dû protéger.

Il roule à petite vitesse sur une route de campagne.  
Comme un oiseau de proie qui cible sa prochaine victime, il fait du repérage, décrivant des cercles concentriques de plus en plus larges autour du village cramé ou il a rencontré le type.  
Il n’a pas beaucoup d’éléments, mais il les a entendu parler d’un endroit dont ils veulent absolument s’éloigner, et d’une planque située à l’ouest.

  
Il a emprunté des détours pour couvrir le maximum de terrain et recouper les itinéraires possibles.  
La route qu’il emprunte est bordée de chemins de terre à plusieurs centaines de mètres d’intervalle.  
Il a décidé de les remonter un par un, cherchant des traces.

  
Il s’engage doucement pour la quatrième fois sur un chemin caillouteux, et le crissement des pierres sous les pneus lui font l’effet hérissant d’une craie sur un tableau noir.  
Il décide de continuer à pied – plus discret – et commence à ralentir.  
Il se baisse pour ramasser son arme sur le siège passager et ressent un impact brûlant sur le haut du crâne.  
Il se plaque aussitôt sur le siège.

  
Il ressent une douleur vive et aiguë là où la balle l’a touché.  
Effleuré plutôt, sinon il ne serait plus là pour s’en rendre compte.  
Du sang commence à couler sur le côté gauche de son visage.  
Immobile, il tend l’oreille, le corps tendu, fouillant du regard les bois autour de lui.  
Il n’entend rien.  
A part son souffle rauque.

  
Quand il redresse légèrement la tête, une vague de nausée le submerge, la douleur le cingle encore plus fort, vrille ses tempes, tire jusqu’à sa nuque.  
Il relâche la tête et sa vision se trouble, des taches noires dansent devant ses yeux.  
Il faut qu’il sorte de là, vite.  
Il veut redémarrer la voiture et tend prudemment le bras vers le contact.  
Mais son bras lui répond à peine, lourd et maladroit.

_Non !_

_Non, je ne vais pas vriller, pas maintenant putain !_

  
Dans un dernier effort il tente de se relever ; dès que sa tête bouge, la douleur lui coupe le souffle, les taches noires devant ses yeux réapparaissent jusqu’à occulter tout son champ de vision.  
Daryl Dixon a l’impression que son corps est devenu mou, insensible, ses yeux se ferment malgré lui, il sombre dans le néant.


	2. Chapter 2

Des picotements dans les extrémités.

Des centaines d’aiguilles chauffées à blanc qui parcourent sa chair, remontent de ses mains et de ses pieds vers le centre de son corps.

Daryl lâche un grognement.

Sa nuque est raide, la douleur lui vrille le crâne comme une perceuse, pulsant au rythme des battements affolés de son cœur.

Un coup dans la cuisse.

Il redresse prudemment la tête, sa vision encore troublée essayant de comprendre où il est.

Le sang de sa blessure à la tête a coulé sur sa tempe gauche et sa joue en une large trace presque séchée.

Un second coup de pied dans sa cuisse, plus fort.

Il est assis sur une dalle de béton fissurée, sur ses jambes repliées complètement ankylosées.

Depuis un moment certainement.

La luminosité a baissé, la soirée commence tout juste.

\- Réveille-toi sac à merde !

Le type lui file un troisième coup de pied qui le renverse sur le côté.

Il entend d’autres voix s’esclaffer - _deux ? Trois ?_ \- et la paire de chaussures aux bouts ferrés s’éloigne.

A la lueur du feu, à une dizaine de mètres de lui, des types discutent en sifflant des bières (ils sont trois finalement), en lui jetant des regards mauvais.

Et satisfaits.

Ils se détournent de lui quand un nouveau pack de six canettes tièdes apparaît sur la cantine qui leur sert de table d’appoint.

En entendant le bruit du gaz qui s’échappe à l’ouverture des canettes, Daryl réalise à quel point il a soif.

Sa gorge est desséchée, il a un sale arrière goût sur la langue.

Il a aussi un chiffon dégueulasse dans la bouche, et une corde passée autour de son cou est attachée à une souche dans son dos.

Elle est juste assez longue pour lui laisser toucher le sol de la tête.

Ses mains sont entravées par des menottes dans son dos.

Daryl sent les maillons de la chaînette enfoncés dans ses reins.

Il profite de sa position semi-allongée pour déplier lentement ses jambes, les fourmis se transforment en crampes douloureuses qui lui coupent le souffle.

Il réprime un nouveau grognement en sentant la perceuse dans sa tête se mettre à l’unisson de ses crampes.

Il garde les yeux ouverts, fixés sur le sol devant lui, respirant lentement et profondément.

Il tremble et doit faire un effort pour se concentrer sur sa respiration.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le vertige reflue, la douleur redevient gérable, et il réalise que sa vision s’est améliorée.

Ça reste moins précis en périphérie, mais c’est carrément mieux qu’à son réveil.

Il incline le buste pour libérer la pression sur ses poignets.

Les types regardent ailleurs, il en profite pour examiner discrètement son environnement.

Le campement est entouré de grands arbres, dans un espace plat recouvert de hautes herbes.

Il y a quelques carcasses de ferrailles indéterminées, avec ce qui ressemble au reste d’un bus scolaire sur sa droite.

Il ne voit pas le véhicule des types, mais il est persuadé qu’ils ne sont pas venus jusque là à pied.

Son regard revient sur ses geôliers.

Ils ne font toujours pas attention à lui, ils ont l’air occupé ailleurs.

Daryl se demande ce qui peut bien les intéresser et remonte les yeux au-delà du feu de camp.

C’est là qu’il la voit.

Il se fige et écarquille les yeux.

Il y a un corps attaché à une grosse branche basse, qui se balance à quelques centimètres du sol.

Il pense à un rôdeur, mais en regardant avec plus d’attention il identifie des traces de sang frais sur le t-shirt déchiré de la femme.

Car c’est une femme, ou ce qu’il en reste.

Et Daryl découvre avec horreur qu’elle est toujours vivante.

Il voit sa poitrine se soulever doucement mais régulièrement.

Elle est pratiquement nue, il en est gêné, dégouté…

_Ces salopards dégueulasses…_

La douleur se remet à pulser violemment et il se concentre à nouveau sur sa respiration.

Stabilisé, il ne peut s’empêcher de la regarder à nouveau.

Elle est nue au-dessous de la ceinture, ils lui ont laissé le haut, mais le tissu est déchiré, souillé du sang de ses nombreuses blessures.

_Des coupures ? Des coups de poing ?_

Il n’y a pas que du sang : de la sueur, du sperme et de l’urine.

De la terre, et des traces de nourriture.

Elle pend mollement, les bras au-dessus de la tête, ses poignets liés ensemble par un gros câble attaché à la branche.

Comme un quartier de bidoche.

Cette vision ravive en lui un souvenir immonde qui lui fait monter un goût de bile dans la gorge.

Ce que cette fille a vécu est clair.

Ces salopards ont pris plaisir à la torturer.

Soit ces type sont des tarés psychopathes (et il en connait un rayon à ce sujet), soit c’est personnel.

Ils lui ont tellement tapé sur la gueule que son visage est déformé, bouffi et violacé, son nez certainement cassé vu la coulée de sang toujours vif qui dégouline sur sa bouche, son menton et son cou, venant poisser sa poitrine dénudée.

Son soutien-gorge a été déchiqueté comme son t-shirt, et un morceau pend lamentablement sur son ventre entaillé.

Son visage est tellement enflé qu’il ne distingue pas son œil droit, mais il découvre que le gauche, à moitié fermé, est encore ouvert, vif, et fixé sur lui.

Daryl se fige.


	3. Chapter 3

Un nouveau coup de pied le rappelle à l’ordre.

\- Tu regardes quoi là, sac à merde ?

Encore les bouts ferrés.

Daryl lève la tête pour voir la gueule du type.

Un sacré connard en chemise à carreaux ; il a horreur des chemises à carreaux.

\- Laisse-le regarder, raille celui qui gère la bière, de l’autre côté du feu.

Il se lève et marche vers la prisonnière.

\- Ça va devenir intéressant….

Il pose brutalement une main sur son sein et se met à le triturer durement, son autre main farfouillant entre ses jambes.

Le troisième type, le plus gras des trois, se lève à son tour et lance :

\- J’vais chier, après j’prends mon tour, cette salope va me sucer.

Une vague de colère monte dans son ventre et Daryl commence à se ramasser sur lui-même pour foncer dans les jambes qui portent les bouts ferrés.

Impossible de rester là à regarder sans rien faire.

Ça le fout en l’air de se sentir aussi impuissant.

Tant pis s’il se fait cogner, ou même s’il crève.

Il ne peut pas laisser faire.

_ Plutôt crever. _

Le type ne le regarde plus ; concentré sur la fille, il se lèche les lèvres.

Au moment où Daryl va passer à l’action, il jette un dernier coup d’œil vers la fille et suspend son mouvement.

Son œil unique le fixe à nouveau.

Il brille.

Il ne le supplie pas, il l’avertit.

Les lèvres éclatées de la fille bougent si légèrement que Daryl se demande s’il a imaginé les mots qu’elle a esquissés :

_ Pas maintenant. _

Estomaqué il reprend lentement sa position près du sol.

Le type aux bouts ferrés lui jette un bref regard puis se déplace pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue sur la scène sordide de l’autre côté du feu.

Alors Daryl attend.

Les mains tremblantes de rage et d’impuissance.

Il baisse les yeux mais il n’a aucun doute sur les bruits qu’il entend.

Quand les gémissements du type se calment, il ose à peine relever la tête. 

Le sale porc remonte sa braguette, et se tourne vers son comparse l’air satisfait. 

Il ouvre la bouche pour lancer une grossièreté quand la fille s’anime d’un coup et lui balance ses pieds joints de toutes ses forces dans le bas du dos. 

Il perd l’équilibre et tombe les mains en avant dans le feu de camp. 

Daryl réagit aussitôt en concentrant son coup de talon dans les jambes de bouts ferrés. 

Qui chute comme une grosse merde en se rattrapant violemment sur le coude. 

Il y a un crac et des jurons. 

De l’autre côté du feu, le violeur s’est redressé dans un hurlement de douleur et de fureur, mais une paire de jambes vient s’enrouler autour de sa gorge avant qu’il ne puisse saisir le couteau au sol. 

Ses mains s’accrochent aux cuisses de la fille, les griffant, les cognant, se tortillant pour essayer d’échapper à la prise.

Bouts ferrés se relève déjà.

Daryl pivote rapidement sur ses fesses pour faire passer ses poignets devant lui, et le cueille d’un coup de talon juste sous le genou. 

L’autre s’écroule et cherche son arme à tâtons. 

Toujours sans un bruit et le souffle court, Daryl passe ses poignets liés au-dessus de la tête du type et se met à tirer de toutes ses forces. 

Le type réussit à glisser une main sous la chaîne des menottes, de l’autre il cogne à l’aveugle son adversaire dans son dos. 

La corde à son cou handicape Daryl, il a juste assez de longueur pour continuer à serrer, mais la pression sur son propre cou diminue son afflux d’air ; le chiffon dans sa bouche l’étouffe, il voit des étoiles par moment. 

Il se rapproche encore de son adversaire, le serre contre lui, se servant de ses jambes pour essayer de le maintenir au sol. 

Et il continue à tirer de toutes ses forces. 

L’acier des menottes lui mord les poignets, mais les coups du type deviennent plus hasardeux. 

Il pousse des petits sons étranglés et larmoyants de porc. 

Daryl lève les yeux vers la fille. 

Elle tient le câble qui la suspend des deux mains, et elle est pratiquement assise sur les épaules de son violeur, la tenaille de ses cuisses renforcée par ses pieds enroulés autour du type. 

Et elle serre. 

Maintenant que ses épaules sont libérées du poids de son corps, elle concentre toute son énergie sur cette prise. 

Et elle serre.

Son œil tuméfié croise le regard de Daryl, et ils restent ainsi, ne se lâchant pas des yeux, chacun étranglant sa proie, dans un silence seulement interrompu par les halètements de part et d’autre. 

Quand la chaîne des menottes finit par s’incruster dans le visage de bouts ferrés en faisant un bruit écœurant de cartilages broyés, ils se regardent toujours.

Quand la langue bleue et gonflée sort de la bouche du type entre les cuisses de la fille, ils se fixent toujours.   
Quand tout d’un coup il voit son corps se détendre et ses bras se relâcher, il comprend qu’elle en a fini. 

Son œil rougi est froid, avec une lueur, fugace, de satisfaction. 

Le corps dans les bras de Daryl cède lui aussi, et il le laisse tomber au sol, à bout de souffle. Il se met à genoux, crache le chiffon.   
Il n’a pas encore l’énergie de se lever, il fouille le cadavre jusqu’à trouver le couteau, et tranche maladroitement la corde à son cou.

Puis il enfonce la lame dans le crâne du type avec une certaine délectation.

Il prend le temps d’une grande inspiration, et se dirige vers la fille.

Il tente de se relever, trébuche mais finalement tient debout.

Arrivé près d’elle il lève les yeux : elle parait presque calme, totalement à bout de forces.

Elle lui désigne néanmoins du menton le corps à ses pieds.

Daryl baisse les yeux, regarda le cadavre et finalement réagit en voyant le trousseau de clés encore accroché à la ceinture du type. 

Il réalise qu’il porte toujours les menottes.

Il se penche sur le cadavre, décroche le mousqueton où sont accrochées les clés, et repère assez vite celle qu’il cherche. 

Il doit s’y prendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à les ouvrir.

Ses doigts gourds privés de sang sont maladroits.

A la troisième tentative il réussit ; et même si c’est un soulagement de sentir à nouveau le sang circuler dans ses mains, c’est aussi extrêmement douloureux.

Enfin il se tourne vers la prisonnière, prêt à couper ses liens.

Il voudrait soulager ses poignets du poids de son corps mais il a besoin de ses deux mains pour scier le câble épais.

Quand il s’approche elle lève son œil sur lui, puis laisse retomber sa tête, épuisée.

Il lève les bras et commence à couper juste au-dessus des poignets.

Il sent les odeurs que ses bourreaux ont laissé sur elle, la chaleur de son corps poussé au-delà de ses capacités, et cette promiscuité lui paraît repoussante après ce qu’elle a subi.

Pour finir le câble lâche d’un coup, elle s’affale sur Daryl, le corps mou et sans force, et il s’affale à son tour sous le poids et la surprise.

Ils restent quelques secondes à haleter au sol, les bras emmêlés, leurs visages très proches.

De près, Daryl réalise qu’elle est plus âgée que ce qu’il croyait.

A ce moment, des bruits de pas se rapprochent.


	4. Chapter 4

La chance qu’ils ont c’est que le troisième salopard, le grassouillet, n’est pas revenu au camp par le chemin qu’il a pris pour partir.

La première chose qu’il aperçoit, c’est le cadavre de Bouts ferrés.

\- Putain de merde !

Il lève les yeux juste à temps pour voir le couteau fondre sur lui, et l’évite en tournant son buste. 

La lame lui tranche le gras de l’épaule et il pousse un cri de douleur et de rage, plaquant sa main sur la blessure. 

Il relève la tête et Daryl lui tombe dessus.

Ils roulent à terre et commencent à échanger des coups de poings.

Daryl le frappe violemment à la joue il sent le choc -et la douleur- remonter dans son bras. Pendant un court moment, il croit qu’il aura le dessus, mais l’autre, même blessé, est en meilleur état. 

Il repousse Daryl sur le dos, son poids le clouant au sol, et enroule ses mains autour de sa gorge.

Et il serre.

Daryl tâtonne à l’aveuglette autour de lui dans l’espoir de trouver le couteau ou quelque chose – n’importe quoi pour cogner encore tant qu’il en est capable. 

Mais l’autre serre toujours, et Daryl n’a plus la force de tirer sur ses poignets.

_ Putain je vais pas crever comme ça ! _

Sa vision se trouble, l’air lui manque, il ne tiendra plus longtemps.

Il pense aux autres qui ne savent même pas où il est, à la petite Judith, à sa vengeance qui restera inachevée.

Le visage du gros est tout près du sien, un rictus dû à l’effort déforme son visage, et sa sueur acide coule sur le visage de Daryl.

Et puis le type pousse un râle, et la pression se relâche sur sa gorge.

Le type se tient le dos, et derrière son épaule, Daryl voit la femme, à genoux, qui retire lentement la lame des reins du dernier des trois salopards.

Il tombe à genoux et Daryl roule sur le côté pour se dégager.

La femme soulève à nouveau le couteau, ahanant sous l’effort et enfonce la lame dans le flanc du type. 

Jusqu’à la garde.

Il s’effondre au sol; la lame se soulève encore, et s’enfonce à l'arrière de sa tête.

Elle y met ses dernières forces, utilisant le poids de son corps pour percer la boîte crânienne jusqu’au cerveau, le sang giclant sur ses mains et ses poignets.

Le type a un dernier râle et s’arrête définitivement de bouger. 

Ils restent plusieurs minutes immobiles, allongés de chaque côté du cadavre, haletant comme des damnés, essayant de reprendre leur souffle.

Daryl se redresse le premier.

\- Faut bouger, croasse-t-il. 

Il ne reconnaît pas sa propre voix éraillée.

La femme se met péniblement à genoux.

Il se traîne jusqu’au feu et récupère le jeu de clés. 

Il ne s’est pas trompé, il y a bien une clé de contact. 

Il se tourne vers la femme en lui montrant la clé. 

Elle comprend et lui désigne de la tête la direction du bus scolaire.

Daryl fouille rapidement les environs, ramasse un fusil qu’il passe à son épaule, et récupère le flingue du cadavre à ses pieds.

Il revient vers elle et la prend par un bras.

Elle a un mouvement de recul quand il la touche, mais elle est incapable de marcher seule.

Alors elle attrape son épaule, et titubant comme des ivrognes, accrochés l’un à l’autre ils zigzaguent vers les carcasses de voitures.

Quand ils contournent le bus ils découvrent le vieux pick up orange. 

Daryl installe la femme du côté passager, referme la portière et fait le tour pour jeter un coup d’œil rapide sur la plateforme. 

Il y récupère une vieille couverture crasseuse, et monte se glisser derrière le volant.

Les mains tremblantes il insère la clé dans le contact. 

Il a un moment de panique en tournant la clé, mais le moteur démarre au quart de tour. Il pousse un profond soupir et s’accorde deux secondes de répit. 

Puis il se tourne vers la femme et lui tend la couverture. 

Elle ne porte toujours qu’un t-shirt souillé et déchiré, et Daryl ne peut supporter sa nudité.

Elle attrape d’une main faible la couverture, la pose sur ses jambes.

Daryl pose le fusil le long de sa portière, regarde à travers le pare-brise, et passe la première.


	5. Chapter 5

Ils roulent sur un chemin goudronné.  
La nuit tombe vite, il faut trouver un endroit pour s'arrêter.  
Ils sont à découvert au milieu de cette plaine, même au crépuscule.

Sa tête continue de pulser au rythme de sa douleur, il faut vraiment qu'ils s'arrêtent.  
Elle a besoin de soins, il ne pourra pas conduire bien longtemps.

Il lance un rapide coup d'œil vers elle.  
Pelotonnée contre la portière, le plus loin possible de lui, elle respire calmement, son corps parfois secoué de tremblements, la tête tournée vers la vitre.

Il finit par allumer les phares, fouillant la pénombre à la recherche d'un signe, un panneau, n'importe quoi les conduisant à un abri pour la nuit.  
Ils n'ont pas croisé de rôdeurs.   
Pas encore.

Les phares jaunes balayent une voie caillouteuse sur sa droite et il tourne brusquement, suivant son intuition.   
Bientôt ils débouchent sur une clôture grillagée entourant un petit bâtiment de ciment.   
Des panneaux à l'entrée avertissent du danger de pénétrer illégalement dans un relais électrique.   
Le portail pend mais il suffira d'attacher les deux vantaux pour empêcher les rôdeurs de passer.  
Quant aux autres… qui s'arrêterait pour un trou pareil ?

Daryl gare le Pick up sous le couvert du bosquet à l'arrière de la clôture.  
Il examine l'habitacle, fouillant dans les vide-poches, baissant le pare-soleil, et se penche pour ouvrir la boîte à gants.   
La femme a un léger mouvement de recul, elle resserre la couverture autour d'elle et Daryl aperçoit l'éclat d'une lame.

Il n'a pas vu quand, mais elle a récupéré le couteau de chasse dans la tête du type.  
 _Bien._

Il sort les clés du contact et ouvre sa portière.

L'air frais lui fait du bien.  
Il reste immobile quelques instants, à l'écoute des bruits de la nuit.

Marcher lui fait nettement moins de bien.  
Chaque pas résonne jusque dans sa tête, et il a mal à peu près partout.

Il contourne le capot et vient ouvrir la portière côté passager.  
Il s'écarte pour la laisser descendre et fouille plus méticuleusement le plateau.  
Il dégotte un sac à dos avec des petites bouteilles d'eau entamées.  
Sa gorge sèche se rappelle à lui.

Elle est descendue de la voiture avec difficulté et se tient à quelques pas, vacillante sur ses jambes.

Il regarde l'abri : un méchant carré de béton, des lucarnes grillagées en haut des murs, une seule entrée – une porte en fer qui visiblement a déjà été forcée.  
De toute façon ils n'iront pas plus loin.  
Pas ce soir, pas dans cet état.

L'endroit est dépouillé, il a été squatté, mais longtemps avant.   
Des cartons défoncés, quelques canettes vides, et le bloc des machines recouvert de poussière.  
Il pousse la porte derrière eux.

Ils seraient dans le noir sans la lueur d'une demi-lune qui filtre à travers les lucarnes.  
Elle s'affale contre un mur, la couverture tenue serrée autour d'elle.  
Il se laisse tomber au sol, et commence à fouiller dans le sac.  
Il en sort la première bouteille, et la tend à la femme.  
Comme elle ne réagit pas, il insiste en désignant du menton son visage barbouillé de sang, de larmes et de morve.

Et il pose la bouteille entre eux.

Il en sort une deuxième et boit une longue gorgée.  
Puis une deuxième, qu'il garde en bouche pour rafraîchir son palais râpeux, et laisser le plus lentement possible couler dans sa gorge.

Il entend un léger gémissement.  
Dans la pénombre il la distingue qui porte lentement la bouteille tremblante à sa bouche, sursautant quand le goulot touche ses lèvres tuméfiées, et avale finalement une gorgée d'eau tiède.   
Puis elle en fait couler dans le creux de sa main, et elle la passe lentement, très lentement, sur son visage.  
Il détourne les yeux, gêné, et poursuit l'inventaire du sac...qui ne contient qu'une autre bouteille d'eau et...un paquet de clopes écrasé.

Il se lève pour coincer la porte en la gardant légèrement ouverte, histoire de voir- et d'entendre- l'extérieur.

Elle se roule en boule, enveloppée dans la couverture, et se tourne vers le mur. Elle s'endort au bout de quelques minutes, terrassée par le choc.

Il écoute sa respiration régulière.

Elle fait un bruit particulier, comme un chuintement quand elle inspire, et il espère qu'elle n'a pas une blessure interne qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de détecter avant Alexandria.

Il est épuisé, il veut dormir.

Il n'y arrive pas.

Les images tournent et retournent dans sa tête.

Chaque fois qu'il repense à ce qu'ils lui ont fait, son estomac se tord et une pulsion de rage remonte brusquement.

Il serre les poings.

Il va monter la garde. 


	6. Chapter 6

Un bruit.

Réveil en sursaut. Il ne bouge pas.  
Assis au sol, dos au mur, la tête renversée en arrière.  
La main sur le fusil.

Ouvre lentement les paupières.  
Ecoute la nuit de tout son corps.

Un grattement à l'extérieur, près de la porte.  
Il soupire.  
Un animal.

Il reprend conscience de son environnement : l'abri en béton, son corps en morceaux, les types qu'ils ont tués...la femme.

Un coup d'œil vers elle.

Sa silhouette enroulée dans la couverture est toujours là, il entend sa respiration difficile.  
Il réalise qu'il retenait son souffle dans l'attente de savoir si elle serait toujours vivante.  
 _Bien._

Il prend une gorgée d'eau.

Il fait encore nuit, il a quelques heures de sommeil devant lui.  
Sauf qu'il est incapable de dormir.  
Tout son putain de corps lui fait mal.  
Son cerveau tourne à plein régime.

Il attrape discrètement le sac, fouille à l'intérieur pour en sortir le paquet de clopes.  
En tire une qu'il renifle tranquillement.  
Ça fait un moment qu'il n'a pas trouvé de blondes.  
Il se tortille pour accéder aux différentes poches de son jean où doit forcément se trouver...une boîte d'allumettes.

Une des règles numéro un de la survie : toujours avoir de quoi faire du feu sur soi.  
Pour faire cramer des trucs, des morts, des gens...ou s'allumer une clope.

Il gratte l'allumette qui flambe du premier coup, et allume sa clope.

Dans le bref éclair de lumière, il voit la silhouette bouger.  
Elle ne dort pas.

Il aspire une longue bouffée et la fumée vient racler sa gorge déjà abimée.  
Il recrache lentement.   
Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.  
Il tousse et c'est comme s'il vomissait des graviers

Il reprend une bouffée, le bout incandescent brille dans l'obscurité, éclairant faiblement l'œil de la femme fixé sur lui.  
Elle le surveille.

Il prend une dernière taffe et tend son bras vers elle, les doigts lui présentant la clope.  
Rien.   
Au moment où il pense lâcher l'affaire, il sent un mouvement près de sa main, une pression sur la cigarette, qui s'échappe et semble flotter dans un itinéraire tordu jusqu'à la bouche de la femme.  
La braise rougit, posant une lueur orangée sur la lèvre fendue.  
C'est une vision fugitive.  
Tandis qu'il l'entend expirer la fumée - _sans tousser_ \- le bout rougeoyant de la cigarette revient vers lui, dans un trajet toujours hasardeux.  
Elle glisse la cigarette entre ses doigts, sans le toucher.

Il l'entend chercher une position plus confortable pour s'endormir.

Il tire une dernière bouffée, écrase la cigarette au sol et la balance d'une pichenette à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Il laisse sa tête reposer sur le mur dans son dos.  
La main sur le fusil.  
Il ferme les yeux.

↝

Le réveil dans le petit matin gris est difficile.  
A la douleur lancinante de ses blessures s'ajoutent les crampes dans _tout_ son corp.   
Il n'ose penser à l'état dans lequel la femme doit être.

Il lance un regard dans sa direction et la voit émerger lentement de sa couverture.

Il détourne la tête et s'avance vers la porte, le fusil à la main.  
Jette un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, écoute et respire.  
Il débloque la porte et s'avance sur le seuil.

Il met en joue et scanne toutes les directions.  
Satisfait de n'entendre que le vent dans les feuilles, il s'éloigne de la porte pour aller se soulager près de la haie, toujours aux aguets.  
Il revient vers la voiture et voit que la femme est déjà dehors, se dirigeant lentement vers le coin du bâtiment, une main sur le mur.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à la rappeler - la voiture est de l'autre côté - elle s'accroupit et commence à écarter les pans de la couverture.  
Daryl tourne la tête brusquement et marche nerveusement vers le Pick up.  
 _Stupide connard!_  
Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir pensé une minute au fait qu'elle ait les mêmes besoins que lui.

Arrivé au Pick up il ouvre la portière passager, puis marche jusqu'au portail.  
Il vérifie que la voie est libre, se tourne vers la voiture.  
La femme est installée sur le siège passager.  
Il débloque le portail, l'ouvre en grand et revient vers le Pick up.  
Il s'installe sur le siège conducteur, cale le fusil le long de sa portière, sort les clés de sa poche, met le contact.

Il prend une seconde avant de tourner la clé.  
Le moteur tousse une fois et démarre.  
Il relâche sa tête sur l'appuie-tête et pousse un soupir.  
 _Une mauvaise surprise de moins._  
Il regarde en coin la femme, à travers les mèches foncées qui pendent sur son visage.  
Elle est serrée contre la portière, la couverture serrée sur ses épaules.  
Elle ne le regarde pas.

Il passe la première et s'engage sur l'allée.


	7. Chapter 7

Malgré le stress de la conduite, la concentration nécessaire pour éviter les obstacles sur la route (débris, trous, rôdeurs), sans compter qu'ils peuvent se faire flinguer par n'importe qui depuis les bois le long de la route, rester éveillé devient de plus en plus difficile.  
Ses yeux, déjà enfoncés dans leurs orbites, sont réduits à deux fentes.

Ils ont à peine parcouru un tiers de la route vers Alexandria, Daryl préférant éviter les anciennes zones d'habitation.

Ses mains sont crispées sur le volant, sa nuque raide.

De temps en temps il glisse un regard vers la femme qui regarde par la vitre, somnolente.

A la lumière du jour il réalise l'étendue des dégâts.

Son visage est gonflé et déformé, méconnaissable, l'œil droit fermé par un énorme hématome bleu-noir, la plaie sanguinolente du nez, de la bouche, le sang et la saleté qui couvrent le reste de son visage.

Ses bras couverts de marques bleues et de coupures.  
La trace de morsure dans son cou.

Il sait qu'il doit rentrer le plus vite possible, mais même la douleur lancinante de sa blessure à la tête ne le fait plus réagir.

Sa vision se trouble.  
Il est fatigué, _tellement fatigué._

Alors qu'il est prêt à envisager de faire une pause, ils débouchent sur un croisement encombré par plusieurs véhicules, bloquant le passage.

Daryl stoppe le Pick up une dizaine de mètres avant.  
 _Et merde!_

Il coupe le moteur.

Laisse les clés sur le contact.

Écoute, observe.

Le femme se redresse doucement et regarde à travers le pare-brise.

Daryl attrape son fusil, vérifie qu'il est chargé.

Il ouvre la portière, descend de la voiture, sort le pistolet de son jean, le vérifie aussi - une balle engagée - et le pose sur le siège.  
Il regarde la femme.

Puis il met en joue et s'avance silencieusement vers les voitures, visant les alentours de l'accident.

C'est un sacré bordel de tôle froissée et de cadavres.

Il entend sur sa gauche les grognements lointains.

_Pas un problème pour l'instant._

Il repère des corps entassés et s'approche prudemment.

Du bout du pied il pousse l'amas de corps et constate que plusieurs rôdeurs ont été finis.

Au fusil, au couteau, et même... _au carreau._

Une montée d'adrénaline court sur sa colonne vertébrale.

Il arrache le carreau de la tête du mort.  
Tube en sureau et empennes vertes et blanches.  
 _Son carreau_.

Il serre le poing sur sa flèche.

_Le salopard est passé par là._

Il met le carreau dans sa poche et scrute les alentours.

Puis il se met à fouiller frénétiquement la zone, soulevant les cadavres, inspectant les voitures.

Il se penche sur un autre corps, récupère un second carreau.

Une colère sourde s'empare peu à peu de lui.  
Il a enfin retrouvé leur trace.

L'arrivée du premier rôdeur le ramène à la réalité.  
Il n'est pas en chasse, il est en fuite, sacrément diminué, et il n'est pas seul.

Il laisse le rôdeur s'approcher et lui plante le carreau dans le crâne, au niveau du nez.

D'autres grognements se rapprochent.

Daryl lève les yeux pour voir une demi-douzaine de rôdeurs arriver sur sa gauche.

L'amas de voitures accidentées le sépare du Pick up.

Il décide d'éviter le groupe de rôdeurs et prenant appui sur le capot de la voiture la plus proche il saute au-dessus du véhicule et atterrit sur un rôdeur qu'il frappe des pieds pour l'écarter.

Il le finit d'un coup de flèche et entend le bruit d'un moteur qui démarre.

La femme est au volant.  
Il lève les yeux vers le Pick up et voit que d'autres rôdeurs s'approchent à la droite du véhicule.

La panique s'empare de lui quand il comprend qu'ils vont lui bloquer le passage.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir il fonce à travers la route, transperce le crâne du rôdeur le plus proche avec un carreau, repousse avec son fusil le rôdeur suivant, fait un brusque crochet pour éviter le troisième, et entend le changement de régime du moteur.  
L'espace d'une seconde le temps semble s'étirer.  
Daryl se fige, le regard fixé avec horreur sur le Pick up.  
Elle a la voiture, elle a les clés, il lui a même laissé un flingue chargé.  
 _Putain, non!_

Et puis le temps reprend son cours.  
Daryl reprend sa course, il voit la femme sortir le bras par la fenêtre du Pick up, le flingue dirigé vers lui, elle vise.  
La première détonation explose le crâne du rôdeur le plus proche de lui, les deux suivantes font mouche et lui dégagent un bref passage jusqu'au pickup.

Il court dans l'interstice, éloigne un rôdeur du bras, la portière passager s'ouvre, il accélère encore, se jette sur la banquette.

Une main s'accroche à son épaule, le grognement est tout proche, les autres arrivent.

Daryl claque la portière plusieurs fois sur le bras pour le faire céder, jusqu'à ce qu'il explose dans une gerbe d'os, de sang et de matière qui arrose son épaule et son visage.

La main coupée retombe à ses pieds, l'odeur de pourriture acre et écœurante emplit l'habitacle.

Daryl est secoué sur son siège quand la voiture démarre dans un crissement de pneus.

Fonce vers le barrage de voitures, évite un groupe de rôdeurs, tourne brusquement sur le bas-côté pour contourner le barrage.  
La voiture chasse et frappe tellement fort contre une épave que la portière de Daryl s'ouvre.

Il l'attrape d'une main, se tenant au tableau de bord de l'autre.  
Il n'est pas sûr que la voiture soit encore sur ses quatre roues.

Elle passe sur le côté, bascule dans le fossé, il est projeté contre la femme, puis retombe sur ses roues et poursuit sa route dans un dernier dérapage.

Les kilomètres suivants se font dans un silence complet.

Daryl jette la main par sa portière et la claque fermement.

Il regarde la femme et s'interroge sur l'opportunité de laisser quelqu'un qui n'a qu'un œil conduire.

Il a besoin d'un moment pour redescendre.  
Sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse de façon saccadée.

Les mains encore tremblantes il pose son fusil contre la portière.  
Il sort les carreaux de sa poche et les essuie méticuleusement avec un pan de sa chemise.

Puis il les pose sur ses jambes.  
 _Deux sur huit._  
La femme le regarde un instant, puis ramène son attention sur la route.

Dix minutes plus tard, la voiture ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter - en douceur.

La femme semble avoir du mal à décoller ses mains du volant, et Daryl réalise qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir eu chaud.

Elle ouvre la portière avec difficulté et sort une jambe.  
Il se dépêche de sortir de son côté et fait le tour de la voiture.

Elle s'est déjà transférée sur le siège passager quand il arrive de son côté.

Il s'installe derrière le volant, ferme la portière et cale le fusil contre sa jambe.

Dans moins d'une heure ils seront à Alexandria.

↝

Au bout de cinquante minutes la voiture crachote une fois, deux fois, et s'arrête.  
Panne sèche.  
 _Et merde!_

Ils sont vraiment tout près, mais il ne sait pas si elle pourra marcher.

Il ouvre sa portière et se tourne vers elle.

_On est pas loin. Trois kilomètres, cinq grand max._

Elle hoche la tête et s'extirpe douloureusement de la voiture.

Daryl surveille les alentours.

Elle resserre autour d'elle la couverture et en attache fermement deux pans pour avoir les mains libres.

Elle est pied nus, le couteau dans la main droite, le flingue dans la gauche.

Daryl lui désigne du menton le bas-côté.  
Les environs d'Alexandria sont régulièrement nettoyés, mais pas question de marcher au milieu de la route comme des touristes.

Elle commence à avancer, slalomant entre les voitures écartées sur les bords de la chaussée.  
 _Bien._  
Daryl la suit à quelques mètres, le fusil en position.

Au bout d'une demi-heure ils arrivent en vue des portes d'Alexandria.

La démarche de la femme est devenue difficile, elle avance en boitant, les mâchoires crispées, la main droite repliée sur son ventre.

Il sait qu'elle ne pourra pas avancer encore longtemps.

Lui non plus, il a l'impression de sentir ses os frotter les uns contre les autres.

Il a voulu l'aider mais elle ne l'a pas laissé l'approcher cette fois.

Maintenant il marche devant.  
 _Presque, ils y sont presque._

A ce niveau il sait que les sentinelles les ont repérés, et il fait un grand mouvement du bras dans l'espoir d'être reconnu.

Il ne sait plus qui est de garde, il n'a pas envie de se faire tirer par un abruti trop zélé après ce chemin de croix.

Alors que les grilles ne sont plus qu'à deux cent mètres il réalise qu'il ne sait même pas comment elle s'appelle.

Sans tourner la tête il lui demande:  
\- C'est quoi ton nom?  
Un silence, puis une voix rauque, étranglée :  
\- H., Docteur H.  
Daryl fronce les sourcils.   
\- Quoi ? Dr H.?  
Interloqué, il tourne la tête vers elle. Juste à temps pour la voir s'écrouler, à bout de forces. Daryl plonge et la rattrappe avant que sa tête n'aille exploser sur le bitume.

Il est à genoux, le corps de la femme dans ses bras, mou et lourd.

D'une main il passe son fusil en bandoulière, ramasse le pistolet tombé au sol quand elle l'a lâché et le glisse dans sa ceinture, le couteau finit dans sa botte.

Il passe son bras droit sous les épaules de la femme, son bras gauche sous ses genoux, et au bout d'un effort qui le fait rugir il se redresse, la femme dans ses bras.  
Il commence à avancer.  
Il sait qu'il n'aura pas la force de la porter longtemps, il a besoin d'aide, ils ont besoin d'aide.

Hors d'haleine il prend une profonde inspiration et lance un sifflement perçant.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide! Y'a un blessé!

Il n'est pas sûr que sa voix ait porté, déjà ses bras tétanisent et il ne va pas pouvoir continuer.

Encore quelques mètres, juste….

Mais son coup de sifflet impératif a porté ses fruits, et le portail s'ouvre rapidement tandis que deux personnes courent jusqu'à lui.  
Daryl pose un genoux au sol, soulagé, la femme toujours dans ses bras.

Il esquive les questions des autres, leur ordonne de l'aider à la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Tandis que la porte se referme derrière eux, ils franchissent les derniers mètres et avant même qu'ils n'arrivent sur le porche du bâtiment Daryl rugit pour appeler de l'aide.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement sur une Denise tétanisée par son cri, Tara sur ses talons.

D'un coup d'œil elle comprend la situation et les précède à l'intérieur jusqu'à la table d'examen.

Ils la déposent doucement, et pendant que les autres retournent au portail, Daryl s'effondre sur une chaise totalement vidé, à bout de souffle.  
 _Putain_ _!_


End file.
